ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ultimate Dragon Knight
Image Hey UDK, I was wondering on how to upload image in this site?--33royward 04:55, 19 July 2009 (UTC) A little birdie told me.... That you were back and mentioned my name? Anyway it's summer and...summer sucks, because of the crap I'm stuck doing. If you get a chance though, make a list of what needs being done...or should I be the one who does that for you. See you later. Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 17:41, 19 July 2009 (UTC) * P.S. I heard you play on Runescape, correct? My cousin, who doesn't have a life, also plays and I was wondering what you name was on it so he could pair up with you or something. Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 21:56, 19 July 2009 (UTC) ** My cousin's user ID is fijiwaters2, or something like that and his level is about 35 if I remember correctly. I'll get to work on that list when I have time, which means...not any time soon - :( - but I'll do what I can. Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 03:40, 21 July 2009 (UTC) You dont know who i am? Im editing my very own sets, im Booster master but i hated that name so i made a new account as Kratos-God of War,i have just edited my sets. Prove= I did Ultimate Crusade,Spectrum from Beyond,Hunting Nightmare,Natural Phenomena,Mechanical Revolution and Dominium of Destruction,any other proves? * Isn't that sock-puppetry? Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 20:14, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Ahm... hail. Hi. Nice job with managing the site and whatnot. Out of curiosity, d'you have any idea how this wiki became so popular without my noticing? I made the thing for the YCM forum, but the project was abandoned, so I figured it would sorta die. Who comes here, anyway...? Meh. Good work anyway, although I dunno about the 'new Type/Attribute' thing. Seems sorta iffy. With all due respect, Supreme Gamesmaster Yddisac 19:49, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Re: The Creator Nice to see him start coming back. See you in a few days, then Chaos josh - Talk 17:00, 21 July 2009 (UTC) New Type Could I request a new type? The speed type? Please reply! Please tell me if the speed type is accepted!--CyberGirlFan 20:51, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Please!--Graceful Rose of Speed 20:57, 21 July 2009 (UTC) *I en't him, but I'm pretty sure the Type won't be accepted unless you a) give us a description, and b) differentiate it from other Types. --Supreme Gamesmaster Yddisac 21:00, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Ok! A: This type is mainly based on speedy characters or manupulaters of speed. B: It is different from other types as it's strategy is hard to define, but the main chareteristics of this type is low defence, high attack, and powerful effects(not that powerful though) and their support cards focus on raising there already high attack while lowering their oppenents defence.--CyberGirlFan 21:07, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Please, Ultimate Dragon Knight!--CyberGirlFan 17:13, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Great minds think alike, I guess... * Here's something for the "To Do List" http://ycm.wikia.com/wiki/User:D.Kaiser/Sandbox_2#Wikia_ideas. Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 20:09, 23 July 2009 (UTC) ** As you know I had those ideas for a "to do list" for quiet a while and most of them were written as I was venting frusration. So, yeah, if you want to revise some of the language and points, go ahead. Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 16:58, 24 July 2009 (UTC) *** Two things, 1. Check this out? 2. We need to fix Template:Ygo. more info later. Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 01:26, 25 July 2009 (UTC) **** 1. I wasn't sure if the Japanese characters were acceptable here (Should that go in the gallery?) 2. TTF said something a while ago saying we should use that and actually use the -----. I was thinking...is it possible to make turn into ----- like the welcome template? Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 17:34, 25 July 2009 (UTC) help ive made a bunch of cards but dont know how to put them on the site. if you have a awnser email me at maxscott97@yahoo.com please no spams. Pictures? um, hello UDK, how do I upload pictures here? I mean, I've used many wikia sites like this one but This is different, no uploading of pictures, can you help me?--33royward 22:45, 24 July 2009 (UTC)